Thank You For Not Leaving Me
by WilliamsJ13
Summary: Just a short story set after Jesse's heart attack in Series One. Leanne goes to visit Jesse at the end of her shift. Just pure Jesse/Leanne friendship.


**I'm new to Code Black writing but I absolutely adore the character of Leanne and the relationship with Jesse. This takes place after Episode 10 in Series 1 after Jesse's heart attack but I'm ignoring the kiss between Cole and Leanne because they do not work as a couple and I much prefer Neal and Leanne.**

The room was silent. She was so used to the sound of the monitors now, beeping away in the background in every space, that they barely registered as noise to her as she stepped into the space and closed the door behind her.

"I thought you'd gone home," the voice from the bed murmured, her smile broadening at the comment. Hours ago, she had thought she'd never hear that voice again, hear the familiar tones of her friend and be able to have a conversation with him. "Your shift finished nearly an hour ago."

"Jesse if I left without saying good night, you'd never talk to me again. I know you too well to make that mistake," she responded, perching on the edge of the bed beside him before finding his hand and squeezing it. He was starting to look more like himself although she was certain she could still see a glimmer of fear in his eyes that she had noticed as she worked to successfully save his life. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"Like I've just had a heart attack, what's your excuse?" he smirked, her head shaking as she laughed gently and felt him squeeze her hand back gently. "Sorry for scaring you earlier," he whispered, her smile faltering as she slowly moved to lie beside him, his arm wrapping tightly around her while she buried her face into his side. She didn't want to consider it. A world without Jesse laughing at her, without Jesse there to smile across a patient and provide her with the confidence she silently felt she lacked at her weakest moments. "You're getting fat, you're taking up all the space," he laughed, the atmosphere rapidly changing back to their familiar banter.

"If I'm fat, there are no words to describe the size of you," she responded, glancing up at him in time to see his smile grow. Were they going to discuss what had happened in any depth or dance around the topic? "I don't think these beds were ever designed for two," she added, moving slightly to ensure her whole body fitted inside the confines of the mattress, bending herself around Jesse's side. He was still alive. He was still with her. He wasn't going anywhere, at least not yet. "I thought I'd lost you Jesse," Leanne whispered, closing her eyes as he sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he responded quietly, his fingers playing gently with her hair as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Don't cry Daddy, you're supposed to be the tough one here," he chuckled, shaking his head when more tears began to roll down her cheek. "Leanne," he whispered softly.

"Who am I going to get to help me with my glasses if you'd died on me?" she sobbed, desperately trying to remain light hearted as he shook his head again and leant down to press a kiss to her dark hair. "Who would look after my residents when I've shouted at them and made them feel like their useless at their jobs?" she asked, trying desperately to calm her tears. "What if Gina hadn't found you? I hadn't even noticed…"

"Leanne stop it," Jesse interrupted, holding her tighter to him as she attempted to brush the tears away from her face. "While you might be the greatest Doctor, you are not actually superwoman,. You can't keep track of everything that happens," he stated, a small laugh leaving her lips as she sat up slightly and looked down at him.

"You have to admit I would make a fantastic superwoman," she quickly responded, her smile continuing to grow while Jesse began to loudly laugh.

"The best," he smiled, brushing the hair away from her face before she curled into his side again. "You should go home Leanne, get some sleep before your next shift," Jesse warned, shaking his head when Leanne groaned into his chest; unable to remove the smile from her face. She was tired, she knew she should go home and sleep but part of her didn't want to leave just yet. She didn't want to leave him in case something happened. What if something else happened and she wasn't there to deal with it? "Leanne, I'm in the best hospital being looked after by the very best Doctors, you don't need to worry," Jesse tried to negotiate, his hand moving towards her shoulder before he sighed and relaxed back into the pillow, his hand instead brushing her hair away from her face. "You staying here tonight then?"

"Yes," Leanne muttered before Jesse sighed. "I can't trust you not to do something stupid like have another heart attack while I'm away."

"Take your shoes off then, they're digging into my legs," he commented, the brunette laughing as she sat up and pulled her boots off before throwing them on the floor. "Your feet smell," he immediately declared, her head shaking as she turned her head to look at him.

"You smell," she smiled before leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Your Doctor orders that you need to get some sleep Jesse," she whispered, lying back down beside him again before his hand reached across and took hers; their fingers lacing together on his chest.

"I don't think my Doctor can order me about when she's currently in bed with me wearing odd socks," he smirked, glancing down to see the small smile cover her face. "I love you Leanne, thank you for saving my life."

"I love you Jesse, thank you for not leaving me."

 **Opinions? I'm contemplating writing a Leanne/Neal story next but want to know if people are still interested.**


End file.
